El Elephante En La Sala
by mwitos
Summary: Pedro and Miga are siblings, and every night they make a wish upon the stars in hope of being a complete family once again. The Doctor hears Pedro's wish and decides to make it his job to help them grant their wish because he knows what it means to be lonely. However, as we all know, companions to the Doctor don't stay a companion for long. Inspired by the story of Peter Pan.


Notes from author: This is an unfinished fanfic. I was having trouble ending the story so I decided to post what I have and get some feedback before I conclude this story. Please be critical, I want to learn how to improve.

El Elefante En La Sala

**CHAPTER 1**

Humacao, Puerto Rico, June 1995 11:57 PM

The night is abnormally dark. The streets in Humacao are illuminated by yellowish orange street lamps, but there's something about this night that makes me cringe; the waves aren't flowing the way they should be. We live right on the shore of Humacao, Puerto Rico, you can hear the waves slide back and forth, but they don't sound right, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it sounds familiar...

"PEDRO" my sister Miga loudly whispered from my doorway. "Get back to sleep before you wake up mami!" She urged. "But wait Miga, you have to wait for midnight, it's tradition!" I respond

Miga sighed and said "all right, but then we go to sleep!" I nod my head in agreement and my sister walks over as we watch the clock finish it's final seconds of the day.

DING-DONG the iglesia rings, it's midnight.

"Alright, that's enough, we have to go to bed" my sister commands. "Wait, you have to make a wish to the estrellas!" I urge.

"Pedro, you're getting too old for wishing to the stars and-"

"But it's tradition..." I whimper

Miga lets out a sigh and kneels beside me at our window. We both make our wish. I think real hard on my wishes, you have to concentrate, because if you don't concentrate and focus on your happy thoughts, you'll never get the wish you want. I focus on my parents, my mom looked just like the way Miga does now, back when she was 16, happy, and I look alot like my father, apparently. I do not know what my father looks like, because he died when I was really young, but I'm guessing he looks like me. Back then before my father past, there was a one day special event where we saw all the dancers and animals. Everything was perfect- especially the elephants. I read that the elephants could fly! Can you imagine? Elephants FLYING? It's like the comics I used to read about the superhumans with special abilities only it was the elephants! For some reason, we couldn't see the elephants that day but my sister and I watched as a crazy man magically appeared with a blue box, and then, he disappeared in thin air. I wish for that day to come back, and happen once more, to see my family so happy, to see the elephants fly, and to escape into a new world of wonder. I shut my eyes, I think about that night, and I say quietly `"Bring me back to the circus."

"Alright time for bed!" Miga says as she raises me to my feet and practically drags me to my bed. "Ok Miga, you win" I respond. We both get under the sheets of our beds and I start to drift to sleep.

**CHAPTER 2**

Whoooosh... whoooosh

I wake up to hear more and more of the sounds of the waves. Except it's different, more mechanical. In fact, it's getting louder, I can't hear anything but the whooosh sound. It's so dark I can't see anything. "Miga" I say. "MIGA" yell.

"Pedro what?" Miga turns on the lights and that's when we see it... una caja azul, a blue box. Miga and I walk closer together and stare at the big blue thing in our room. "Que es eso?" I ask my sister. "Pedro, I don't know".. We stare for a few moments when the front door swings open and out pops a man wearing a red bowtie, brown suit, and a red thing on his head.

"Hello spanish humans!" the man yells. "I'm the Doctor!".

Miga screams and grabs one of her books from college and starts hitting the man with it. "Hey!" he says in annoyance, "stop that it hurts!" he continues. I grab a pillow in our room and toss it at his head. He falls over and in the process he bumped into a shelf causing several items to fall over as well. One of the items was a clock, and it hit him right in the groin.

His face turned so red, it was like seeing the white people vacation here all over again. I thought he was going to hurt us, but then he started laughing. He wouldn't shut up. "He's going to wake up mami" Miga said. "Hey you, stop that laughing" Miga whispered to the man. "I'm sorry" he responded " it's just that the irony is too much, you see the clock struck twelve!". The man stared at us as if we were suppose to understand what he was talking about. After a few moments he stood up, and said in calmly manner, "let's try this again, shall we? My name is the Doctor, how do you do?" He whips out his hand and I shake it. "Hi, my name is Pedro, and this is my sister Miga" I say. "TERRIFIC!" the Doctor shouts. Miga threatens to throw another book at the Doctor. "SHHHHHH, my mami y abuela will hear you!"

"Oh, sorry." The Doctor responds.

"Why are you here?" I ask

"Glad you ask there Paydrow, I-"

"Pedro. No Paydrow, you need to roll your R" Miga snaps

"Roll your Rs? Well that's strange"

Before Miga gets a chance to respond I say "She means to say you pronounce your Rs incorrectly, try quickly splitting the sound. Like this: 'Pedr-ro'"

"That's what I said" the doctor ensures.

Miga snaps "No it's not-"

"WELL anyways back to what I was saying, I heard Paydero-"

"Pedro" Miga says

The Doctor sighs then says, "Yes, I heard YOUR BROTHER on my way back from the shangalas in the beautiful rain forest you have here!"

"The shangalas?" I ask

"Yes, they are very short little things, like yey high, they have crocodile skin and make the most annoying mouth sound. Almost like a clock ticking, *tick* *tick* *tick*, I just couldn't stand it any longer so I left and I was about to leave but then I heard bells ringing and had to watch the tower you have there. That's when I heard you little Pedr.. boy" The Doctor says

"You heard me?" I ask, "Well it wasn't like I had much choice, you were talking so loudly the neighbors had to close their doors. By the way, I love the circus." he said.

"So, why don't you both come with me in my Tardis and I shall take you both to the circus!" the Doctor announced.

"No" Miga replied. "We have to stay here, we have school tomorrow"

"Well, that does make a problem, it would be a shame if someone didn't have say... a Time Machine!"

"A time machine!" I say smiling

"Yes little one, this blue box is called the TARDIS! It is my spaceship to the universe, my own personal time machine... thing. I can have you back here just in time for school." The Doctor said.

Miga seemingly unconvinced "I'm calling your bluff Doctor, time travel isn't real."

"Well then, it wouldn't hurt to amuse me and see for yourself now would it?" The Doctor replied.

"Miga, please, it's the circus, he can take us to see dad-"

"Dad is not here anymore Pedro" Miga snaps, "Time travel does not exist and we will not see Dad ever again!" Miga turns to the Doctor and says "Please leave, raggedy man".

The Doctor's eyes tear up. "Miga" he says, he lowers his arms and forces a sideway smile while saying "I heard your wish too, Would you like to see your father again? I can bring you too him"

"Doctor, I am a med student at the Universidad de Puerto Rico, and I'm sixteen years old which means I am not as stupid as you think I am, time travel isn't real, only _Jehová _can resurrect people, and there is a 40 something year old man in a child's room, what kind of picture do you think this looks like Doctor?" Miga threatened

The Doctor brushed his hair from his forehead to his ear, took in a breath, and said, "Well first of all Miga, congratulations on becoming a medical student, that's wonderful! And at sixteen, my that is extraordinary. Also, I never said you were stupid, time travel is real, I never said I would resurrect your father, and 40? I am not a child, you're off by a few hundred years missy, now to answer your question what kind of picture this is well, you know the saying a picture is worth a thousand words? This blue box, my time machine, THE TARDIS, has been to over a 1,000 worlds, and that's plenty of sights for your metaphorical and literal eyes to see Miga. But of course I see you are skeptical so let me prove to you that what I am saying is the truth. I'll be right back." The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors to the blue box swung open. He walked inside and shut the doors behind. With seconds the sound of the waves came rushing back and the box was slowly disappearing.

"Miga" I whimpered.

The box was gone, the man was gone. Miga and I stood in our places, both of us in utter shock. A minute goes by and the sound of the waves return. Right before our eyes, the box starts to reappear and we see the door swing open once again and the raggedy Doctor walks out with a smirk on his face. He takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Miga. "It can't be" she said.

"What is it?" I ask

"Pedro, it's the flyer to the circus from five years ago, back when Papi was alive." Miga's eyes start to tear up, she wipes away an escaped water drop and says, "If you are lying, Doctor, I am not afraid of hitting you will my books again."

"We have a deal Ms. …. What's your last name Miga?" The Doctor asks while scratching his head

"Pão" said Miga. "I am Miga Maria Pão"

"Well Ms. Miga Maria Pão, I believe it's time to take a leap of faith", the Doctor reached his hand out to Miga, with hesitation, she grabbed the man's hand. The Doctor took my hand and miga's in the other's and said in a cheerful manner, "Geronimo"

**CHAPTER 3**

"Miga!" I whispered in awe.

"I know" said Miga

"Shocked?" The Doctor asked, almost like he expects this kind of reaction to first time passengers. "This is what the TARDIS looks like on the inside" he says

"Miga, it's just like how the clowns fit into the tiny car at the circus, remember?" I exclaim

"No no peydron, this is science in all it's glory! Circus cars are just simple trap door physics that anyone could succeed at, it has no taste, no reality, no uniqueness, it's all a fraud. The TARDIS is real, it is" he responded

"My name is Pedro" I say

"You see, THAT is tasteless, children these days have no interest in science" the Doctor responds jokingly

"Can we go now?" Miga says

"Right, the Circus is in town! Let's just crank up this nodule and we'll be on our way" The Doctor starts to fiddle with a few toggles on this thing in the middle of this spaceship UFO…. thing. He then adds: "AHA! Gotcha! 1990, the year where your mum and Papa Pão take you both to the circus, everything is warm, sunsets, beachy weather, and the delicious cinnamon stick things"

"Churros?" Miga asked

"Yes, those. Now are we ready to go?" he asked

"YES" Miga and I scream at him

"Alright friends, hold on tight!" The doctor said. He toggled a few more switches and then I could feel it, we were off the ground and traveling through space. It only lasted a few seconds, but I knew this was the real deal.

The Tardis lands and Miga and I rush for the door, and attempt to open it but the Doctor comes running in behind us and blocks the door before we could reach it. "Promise me one thing" he says in a serious voice. Miga and I nod. "Promise me, that neither one of you will interact with your parents or anyone in your family line, listen closely because this is important, if you connect with your family, a ripple effect may occur and before you know it, BAM you no longer exist and the world gets handed a new paradox to solve, now pinky promise me" the doctor commanded

"We promise" Miga and I say

"Oh wait" I say, "Can we have a code word? Just one word that we could all say which would mean one of us is in trouble and it's time to go, basically."

"Elephants!" the Doctor exclaims

"Elephants? That's too crazy, people would understand right away." The Miga scratched his head in deep thought

"Does it really matter?" the Doctor adds, "if one of us were in trouble and in need of help, does it matter what others think, c'mon college you can do better than that?"

"Alright fine, we'll use elephants. And my name is Miga." Miga says playfully. The Doctor smirks and then opens the door to the world of 1990, the day the circus came to town.

**CHAPTER 4**

It's spring here, or at least it feels like it. We exit the TARDIS and 1990 Humacao looks exactly like modern day Humacao, minus the fashion, the technology, and the clean beach.

"Do you smell that everyone, it's the smell of ambition, the smell of freshly brewed humans in the morning, the heart of the city beats here, in this very spot" The Doctor says excitedly

"It's just a supermarket Doctor get a hold of yourself" Miga jokes.

"Well har har very funny college" he counterparts. Miga gives him a dirty look

"Now, we are here for two reasons, 1) to see your parents and 2) to see the circus in town! Let's all stick together and search for the circus in town, then we will find your parents." he says

"That's fine with me" I respond

Miga takes out the flyer the Doctor gave her and directs us to where the circus is set up. As we headed toward the general area of the circus, we were starting to get lost. 1990's version of Humacao is not _exactly _the same as 1995's version of Humacao. Luckily, a little boy started hollering about how elephants would fly tonight. He recited "FOR TONIGHT AND TONIGHT ONLY, COME SEE THE CIRCUS REVOLUTION WHERE WE FEATURE FLYING ELEPHANTS, YES, THAT'S RIGHT FOLKS, ELEPHANTS WILL FLY TONIGHT!". Miga asked him if he knew how to get there, to which the boy excitedly responded "Yes, actually if you take a right by the end of this road, the circus is set up about half a mile straight away, but hurry, the show starts in two hours!".

"Oh, Doctor we HAVE to go!" I exclaim

"Yes yes of course we're going pay...drone" the Doctor said. Pedro rolled his eyes. The young boy selected a flyer and tried handing it to the Doctor but then Miga took out her own copy while saying "thanks but we're covered". The boy stared at Miga with a strange look. "Didn't I give you one of these before?" The Doctor accidentally knocks over a bin of apples while trying not to grab the flyer. The Doctor then begins to grunt, "I hate apples" he said. The young boy offered to help and we all got the apples back in the bin. "I'll see you all in a few hours then" the young boy said, he then walked off the street to post more flyers after he gave Miga a confused look again.

"What was that about?" I asked Miga. She shrugged in confusion.

We all walk towards the entrance to the circus in town. There's this lady in a booth who's smiling from ear to ear, when we try to walk through, the lady interrupts us, "Oh, sorry, the performance tonight starts at 8:00 tonight, you are two hours early, we are not open", in response, the Doctor smiles, flips his hair to the side, and whips out a certain kind of paper and flashes it towards the nice lady's eyes saying "Why hello miss, I am The Dashing Doctor and these are my assistants The Magnificent Miga and the Pontificating Paydrow-"

"Pedro" I correct

"Yes that" the Doctor responds, "We are the newest performers here, so if you would like to point us in the correct direction, that would be wonderful"

The lady's face flushes and she says "Oh, of course, I apologize, yes the entrance is actually around back but if you just go straight and take the first left, you will find the backstage access, my apologies". "Thanks so much" the Doctor says.

We all go straight down the hallway and take the first left like the lady in the booth said, as we're walking, we noticed many of the performers were out and about roaming the halls, and there were a few acrobats rehearsing in the stage area. The Doctor sits us down at the highest bleachers where the lighting is dark so we can watch without getting noticed. An hour passes by, and we're watching the performers pack up and get ready for the actual show to begin. While the crew cleans up the area, we overhear two crew members talk about the show. One is short and fat, the other is tall and skinny. The short one says, "so I hear this time they actually got flying elephants, did they hook up some wires or something?". The taller guy responded "naw, the elephants ACTUALLY fly, some chemical that Mr. Ganchos bought makes the elephants rise up, it's real freaky dude".

"Chemical?" The Doctor whispers loudly

"Can we go see them Doctor?" I ask

"Why don't I check it out first, and if it's safe, I'll let you both come with me, for now, stay here" the Doctor warns. He walks off to look around with his green light thing and Miga and I wait for the show to start.

At about half an hour, we see hoards of people rush trying to grab a seat, and ushers handing out popcorn, cotton candy, and other things. I look around to see if I know anybody when Miga turns my head at the opposite side of the room. There, we seem them, Mami, Papi, and younger me and younger Miga. "I was such a cute kid" Miga said. "Yeah, what happened?" I say jokingly. To which Miga responded by punching me in the arm. "OW" I yell, it's so noisy in the arena, no one can hear me. "Don't joke like that Pedro" Miga warns. I roll my eyes and excuse myself to the bathroom. Miga offers to walk with me but I assure her I can take care of myself. I didn't tell her, but I didn't really have to use the bathroom, instead, I'm going to check out the flying elephants.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Chemicals? Why would one need chemicals? Do they alter DNA? How could you get an elephant to drink a chemical which probably tastes horrid. Alas, what if the chemical is a gas? Oh clever me, they must make the elephants breath in the chemicals, but why? Why make elephants fly? Well why not, that's pretty cool, science is pretty cool, all in all, it's pretty cool, but there has to be a reason." The Doctor says.

He walks around the stadium looking for an appropriate area where they would keep the chemical gas or at least the elephants. He comes across a room where the title of door reads "all animals". The Doctor enters and there are loads of animals stuck in cages, "how disrespectful" the Doctor whispers. The hallway is long but the sounds of the elephants can be heard in the back. The Doctor sonics the elephants in search of the chemical. His sonic screwdriver didn't find anything but a man opens the door the Doctor entered through and he shines a light in his eyes. "Hey you! You don't belong here!" the man yells, who is probably a guard of some kind.

"Well maybe you can help me then" the Doctor says, "Hello, I'm the Dashing Doctor", he then flash his psychic paper and continues to say "I'm looking for the elephants". The guard looks at the Doctor with confusion, then says "Well, they're right behind you"

"Aw yes, the elephant in the room, lovely" the Doctor responds. The guard starts coughing aggressively.

"Do you need a lozenge sir?" I ask

"No, I'm just coming down with something, the whole crew and cast have been coughing excessively for almost a week now" the guard says

"Let me guess, ever since the chemical gas for the elephants has been introduced?" I ask

The man agrees, the Doctor then leans in closer to the guard and says "show me where you keep the gas"

The guard leads the Doctor to a room with several large gas tanks. The guard said that every 3 hours, they have to replace an old gas tank with a new one, in order to keep the elephants 'hydrated'. The Doctor checked the gas tank labels and on the label is one word, presumably the company,_**kelad **_. The Doctor scratched his head and asked himself "Now why does that word seem familiar?", he take out his sonic screwdriver and examines the evidence. "It's toxic" the Doctor says, "IT'S TOXIC" he then yells. The guard gives a confused look, to which the Doctor replies, "This gas, does it really make elephants fly?"

The man responds with "yes"

"Well it does more than that, it is toxic to humans, this is why your crew is coughing. In small doses, it slowly lowers your respiration rate and creates symptoms closely related to the common cold, but no worries as long as you all stop breathing it, it will all be fine, and it's harmless to the animals for some reason."

The man then asks "What happens if we breathe it in at large doses"

The Doctor stares cold into the man's eyes and says in a serious tone "If ingested in a large dose by a human, then that human will die within minutes, but no one is going to ingest this, there will be NO flying elephants today, let's turn this off and enjoy the show." I promptly switch off the gas tanks and start to head out the door.

"But wait, Doctor" the guard interrupts, "We need to fill the act with the elephants, these people paid for a show!"

"Oh don't you worry" the doctor reassured, "I'll give you something that will blow your socks off. Ready for this? The Dashing Doctor Disappears with his blue box in THIN AIR, that'll give em a show".

"Oh you're a magician?!" the guard asks

"Clever genius actually but they are closely related, in fact, some people might say I am a Time Lord" he adds. The guard gave the Doctor another confused look. The Doctor sighed and had the guard escort him out of the room.

**CHAPTER 6**

While I was in search of the elephants, Miga was watching the 1990's version of us by the seats the Doctor left us in. In 1990, Miga was eleven, and I was six. Miga looks _exactly _like the way our mother looks right now, so it must be like looking into a mirror for her, how strange. Miga watched as Papi from the past took eleven year old Miga to the bathroom. In curiosity, Miga followed them.

Miga stood in the shadows watching her father give her past a piggy-back ride to the bathroom. Miga started tearing up. She hasn't seen her father alive and well in years. It took all of the strength in her to not walk up and hug him right then and there. Miga's father walks into the bathroom with her eleven year old self. She decides to walk back to her seat until she gets a tap on her shoulder. "Maria?" says a familiar voice. Miga turns around to see her father had sneaked up on her. "Maria, did you change clothes?" he asked. Miga responded with "I… uh..", she couldn't put two words together, what are you suppose to say to your father who's been dead for five years but thinks you are his wife but in fact doesn't know that you are his future daughter who happens to look just like his wife and if you tell him you are his future daughter, you could create a ripple effect and destroy the universe in itself. You can't just say hi.

Miga's father breaks the short silence and says "nevermind, take Miga to the bathroom please. I think I just saw Pedro roaming around. I'll meet you back at our seats." Miga's father hands her eleven year old Miga, and he walks off. Miga starts to tear up again, after being away from her father from five years, all she could say was I and uh. Eleven year old Miga tugs on her future self saying "Mami, I actually don't have to go to the bathroom, I just wanted Papi to give me a piggy-back ride. Can we go back to our seats?" Miga was about to say yes, until she noticed that the girls real mother was still at her seat, with six year old Pedro. She realised that Papi was chasing eleven year old Pedro.

"MIGA" the Doctor yelled from afar

"Doctor?!" Miga yelled back

"Mom?" asked little Miga

The Doctor cheerfully says "Oh Miga, there you are, listen, I found the Elephants and I found the chemical, it's toxic but no worries, the elephants won't be on stage today. There's a brand stage act starring the Dashing Doctor! And what in the name of Gallifrey is that?" The Doctor points to little Miga.

"Wait, you didn't!" The Doctor gasps

"I did" Miga responded

"But I said NO" the Doctor said

"I know" Miga said

"Know what?" asked little Miga

"NOTHING" the Doctor and Miga say together

"Well listen I have to get ready, you take back the little girl to her seat and find yours we've got a show for you tonight!" The Doctor said.

"Sure, but just one thing, lose the fez Doctor" Miga begged

"Lose the fez?, do you not know fashion college, fezzes are cool" the Doctor says

"My name is Mi- … ARia… Doctor, My name is Maria, not college, please correct that" Miga asked

"I think your hat is cool" said little Miga

"Well thank you, little girl, I see the apple falls **far** from the tree" the Doctor replied while staring down Miga. "Enough chit chat, go go go, the show must go on" the Doctor urged.

"Well actually I change my mind Doctor, could you take Miga back to her seat?" Miga said. Miga whispered into the Doctor's ear how she has to get to Pedro before her father does. The Doctor agreed and took little Miga back to her seat where the real mother is. Miga then chased after her father, hopefully, she wasn't too late.

**CHAPTER 7**

The Doctor rushes to get Miga back to her real mother. The show starts in about ten minutes so the lights start dimming and now people start settling into their seats. The Doctor finds Maria, the real mother and hands over little Miga. "Hello Miss, my name is the Doctor and I find this little girl by the bathroom, she said you were her mother, is that right?" Asked the Doctor.

"Oh my lord, thank you! I thought my husband was with her." said Maria

"Yes see, your husband wasn't feeling well so he went outside to just get some air, so I thought I'd just return the little one." the Doctor said

"I see" said Maria, she then turned to her mother, Miga and Pedro's abuela, and said "Could you do you me a favor mama? Watch the children for me? I need to speak with Diego"

"Tambien muchacha" said Miga's abuela

Maria walked off towards the exit while the Doctor walked in the opposite direction to get the Tardis. Maria said in the distance "Thank you Doctor, sorry I forgot to say that!" "You're welcome!" the Doctor responded. "But don't thank me yet" he whispered.

**CHAPTER 8**

"_**Ladies and Gents, Boys and Girls, and Everything in Between, Welcome to the 1990 Annual Circus Revolution!"**_

The crowd jumps up and screams in delight. All you see are specks of color glimmering in the stands. Time suddenly slows down and all I hear are faded screams of delight, and noise makers crackling and popping, everything is so alive. At least that's how I remembered it back when I was six.

I heard the host has started the show, and the clowns were the first act, so I had some time before the elephants came on. I made a loop around the stage behind the audience and I could not find the room with the elephants. By the corner of my eye, I saw a door with the title "all animals". "Well this must be it" I said, I opened the door and found a long hallway. Many animals were caged up, it was quite sad, really. At the end of the hallway were the elephants I've been searching for. I've never seen an elephant that close before. It was so… huge and peaceful. I reached my hand out touch the tusk when the door behind me busts open.

"Pedro!" I hear, "PEDRO PAO, YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW".

I thought to myself where I have heard that voice before. It sounded so familiar. The man grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. "Papi?" I asked

"Pedro, I've been chasing you all around this place and-... when did you get taller?" asked my father. "Nevermind that, c'mon, we're going back to our seats".

"Wait no" I yelled. My father grabbed my arm but I wiggled out of this grip. As my arm flung out of his grasp, I accidentally hit a lever on the wall. All I can hear was this high pitched noise that closely resembles that of a hot teapot my mother always makes. Then I see it, the lever released some kind of gas to the elephants, and a lot of it. My father takes my hands and attempts to drag me out of the hallway. "Wait Papi, I need to see the Doctor!" I pleaded.

"Mijo, you have made enough trouble, and I know you are not sick!" My father snapped back.

Then, right then and there is when I saw what I've been looking for. The elephants were flying. The elephants in the room were floating in thin air! "Dad, look" I exclaimed. My father turned around and was just as shocked as I was. He let loose of my hand and I ran straight towards the elephants to get a closer look.

"DIEGO!" I heard from a distance. There's no denying it, that's my mother. "Diego I told you to watch Miga and then I find you in here with the animals? What are you doing?".

"Maria I was getting Pedro back to our seat." my father complained.

"LIAR, I just left Pedro with mi momma, so try again _hombre" _my mother snapped.

"Wait, Pedro is with you? Pedro is right over there" said my father. Papi pointed his finger in my direction. I turned around and my mother nearly fainted, it wasn't so much as because she realized there was two of me, but more because I had blood seeping out of my eyes. "Mom?" I asked. "Help me".

**CHAPTER 9**

"_**Good evening everyone. My name is Johnny Angel, and I am your host tonight! Please welcome our first act, from several South American countries, The Family of Clown Freak!"**_

As I recall, the audience cheered in delight. The Family of Clown Freak was amongst the most popular entertainment groups in the world. Basically they would all somehow fit into really small objects, and then all break out of the objects like nothing ever happened. At the same time, they would make jokes and do silly things like the stuff you see in cartoons.

While the clowns performed their act, Miga went in search of my father. "Where could they be?" she thought to herself. Miga looked around where she could until she finally just gave up and asked a concession stand worker. She said "Hi, I'm looking for my little brother, he might have wondered off to where the animals are kept in storage, could you point me in that direction?"

"Oh hey it's you! Remember me from earlier today?" he asked.

"The boy with the flyers, yeah I remember you!" Miga responded

"So your brother is missing?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm actually in a hurry to find him, could you tell me where to find the room where they keep the animals, I'm sure he's in there" Miga pleaded

The boy nodded and said, "Sure, you're actually extremely close to it, just turn the corner by the end of that hallway, and it will be the second door on your right".

"Second door on the right, got it, thanks" Miga smiled

Miga followed the directions and proceeded to the second door on her right. "All Animals" Miga read aloud. As she turned the knob a strong force pushed against her locking her out.

"Open the door right now!" Miga yelled.

"Miga don't come in here!" responded the man behind the door.

"Papi?" Miga asked

"Pedro told us, Pedro told us everything. Miga, I'm so sorry" Diego said.

"Wait what do you mean by us, who is in there, what's going on?" Miga begged.

"Pedro, your mother, and myself mi hija, we all know" he said

"He wasn't suppose to say! You aren't suppose to know, now, LET ME IN" she demanded

Diego's eyes started to water, and he said, "Miga, I'm so sorry. You can not come in here."

Miga said in a frustrated voice, "WHY NOT?!"

The tears in Diego's eyes were changing colors, they were no longer clear, but turning a darker pigment. "What's happening to your eyes?" Miga asked. Diego's tears turned darker and darker by the second. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOUR EYES PAPI!" Miga screamed. In an instant, Diego's eyes were bloodshot, and his tears were a dark shade of red.

"Miga, listen to me now, do not come in here. Please for your own safety, do not come in here." Diego pleaded.

"Where's Pedro y Mama, where are they?!" Miga asked.

"They're gone mi hija, I'm so sorry" Diego said.

Miga momentarily lost control of her muscles. It seemed as if she couldn't move, nor could she express any emotion. Tears were gushing from her eyes and all she could do was stand there, she knew her father was telling the truth. "No" she blurted out. She wiped her tears and stared into her father's eyes, "No the Doctor is here, the Doctor will fix this papa, you just wait and see, he has a time machine and he has taken us all around the world and.. and he he will…. um... " Miga took a deep breath and said "Everything will be fine. We will be fine. I will be right back, with the Doctor!"

Miga ran off to the nearest entrance. "ELEPHANTS… ELEPHANTS" she screamed. The Doctor was already backstage preparing for his act, no one where near where Miga was. Miga kept screaming and continued searching, screaming "ELEPHANTS, ELEPHANTS".

**CHAPTER 10**

"_**We-hell man! Wasn't that special folks! I tell ya, this family of clock freaks just make my ankles weak ha ha. Let me tell yeah, if you think people disappearing in a single car is entertainment, you're gonna love this! Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and everything else that can be imagined, witness our newest act, The Dashing Doctor and his Disappearing Blue Box!"**_

whooooosh….whooooosh

The audience cheered loudly as they began to see the blue box. Every time it would disappear then reappear the crowd grew louder. The box then placed itself in the middle of the stage. The doors propped open and out came a man. A very tall man, with raggedy clothes.

"HELLLOOOOOO PORTER REEKO" said the man. The crowd booed at the pronounciation. The Doctor sighed and said, "Yes, I'm sorry, I can't pronounce certain words but no worries, I'm not here to talk about proper grammar, the Doctor, dashing Doctor I might say, WILL SEE YOU NOW". He placed his hand near his ear expecting some kind of cheer. He received a few delayed claps. "Alright then… How about I just show you what I can do. DRUM ROLL PLEASE". The man working the drum set starting beating his snare drum and nodded to the Doctor to proceed. The audience played along to the beat and began banging their feet against the bleachers to add to the effect. The sound of the drums made the Doctor feel a little uneasy. "Something is wrong" he thought to himself.

"DOCTOR" Miga said in a distant scream. "DOCTOR HELP" Miga screamed once again. The sound of the drumming canceled out Miga's voice. Miga needed to grab the Doctor's attention, so instead of screaming for him, she climbed the bleachers up to the top and ripped open the tent exposing the natural light to the dark stage. The Doctor noticed the light and spotted Miga standing in front of the light. "Elephants" her lips mouthed.


End file.
